


Confessions

by Iztrips



Category: One Piece
Genre: Arguing, Cute, Love Confessions, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iztrips/pseuds/Iztrips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro confesses and Sanji's a chill guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Sanji sighed. A cloud of cigarette smoke pluming in front of him then quickly fading away into the air. He sat alone at the dining table, an ashtray in front of him which he tapped the embers of his cigarette into. It was dark outside now, few members of the crew were still awake as the stars shone brightly overhead in the black sky.

The cook wasn’t sure why he felt the need to stay up tonight, after dinner he just sat there, alone with his own thoughts and his nicotine in the unlit room. The only light source was from the dull blue glow of the moon shining brightly through the windows of the kitchen and casting shadows of the window frames onto the floor, despite being dim it gave him enough light to see what he was doing and such.

Suddenly, his ears pricked at the sound of the door creaking open, a shadow of a man was cast on the floor and he stood, peering at Sanji with his only eye.

“What are you, a vampire?” Zoro mocked as the other man stay sat in the shadows. 

“Shut up, ass face,” Sanji retorted, “what is it you want?”

“Any dinner left?” he asked, walking to the table and perching himself on its edge.

Sanji sighed, balancing the cigarette between his teeth as he stood and went over to the fridge. Looking at him, he saw Zoro was shirtless and his sweat glistened in the light.

“Did you skip dinner to train?” the cook questioned as he lifted a plate from the fridge.

“I can’t become any better if I just lounge around all day,” Zoro said.

Sanji set the plate on the table; pasta, mixed with andouille, sweet peppers and sweet tomatoes, seasoned with spices Zoro had never even heard of. There was a fork stuck into it, ready and waiting. The blonde didn’t sit down again, instead he leaned against the wall, folding his arms and watching with somewhat disgust as Zoro lifted the plate with one hand and began shovelling the food into his mouth.

“S’good,” Zoro mumbled, through a mouth full.

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth, pig.”

“I’ll do what I want, blondie.”

“Mosshead.”

“Curly fuck.”

There was a silence as whilst he ate and after a few minutes Zoro scooped the last bit of food into his mouth, swallowing with delight at the wonderful taste, although trying his best not to show it.

“Too bad you didn’t choke,” Sanji sighed, snatching the plate from Zoro’s hands and setting it next to the sink.

Zoro glared at him and sighed.

“You’re so much fucking effort,” he mumbled.

“…what was that?”

“What?”

“You just said something about me, what did you say?”

Zoro avoided eye contact and stood up, readying himself to leave.

“I think it’s time I went to bed-”

Sanji stepped in front of the door, slamming his foot against it and lowering his tone.

“Tell me what you said, asshole.”

Zoro paused, not at all phased by the cook’s best attempt at being threatening.

“You’re just a lot of effort, that’s all.”

“Effort?” He lowered his leg and dropped the cigarette from his mouth, letting it fall to the floor before he crushed it under his foot.

“Yea…”

“Elaborate.”

“I need some rest-”

“You don’t need rest when all you ever do is fucking sleep, now what do you mean by effort?”

Zoro froze and stared at Sanji, eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to think for what to say. The awkward silence they shared seem to last for hours as they stared into each other’s eyes, unknown to each of them what the hell the other was thinking.  

“It just takes lot of effort to be around you, I don’t see why I have to explain myself to you,” Zoro said.

“See, you’re always so fucking annoying like this,” Sanji scoffed, stepping away from the door, “go ahead. Leave.”

The blonde sat back at the table and let out a deep breath of air. Zoro didn’t move, yet he clenched his hands into fists and bit at his lower lip.

“You wanna know why you’re so much effort?”

“I’m passed the point of caring, now.”

“Because every single day it takes a lot of my willpower to not lunge and kiss the fucking shit out of you,” he said quietly, yet loud enough for Sanji to pick out key bits of information.

There was a pause yet again. A more painful one this time as Sanji stared at the back of the green tufts of hair on his head, eyes widening half in shock and half in denial.

“…what?”

 

“Forget it,” Zoro snapped, taking a step forward.

“Zoro.”

Zoro turned, his face pinkish with embarrassment yet luckily hidden in darkness from Sanji’s eyes.

“W-What?” He stuttered.

“You said kick just then, right?”

“Huh?”

“You said kick. Not kiss.”

It was obvious what Sanji was doing. He knew full well what Zoro had just said yet he was covering for him, pretending as though what he said meant nothing. Zoro swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat. It’s not as though a few words could ruin their odd relationship, it was already bad enough between them. If Zoro were to say how he felt would it change anything?

“I said kiss, curly-boy.”

Shit. It slipped out. His thoughts were muddled and he couldn’t think straight. He spoke without thinking and regretted it faster than it reached Sanji’s ears.

“I mean, I-”

Zoro tried to recover himself but Sanji interrupted him.

“You’re obviously tired. Go to bed, idiot,” he said.

Sanji stood from his seat and began attempting to usher the other man out of his kitchen yet with his brute force, Zoro fought back. He grabbed Sanji by the wrists and pinned him up against the wall.

“I’m only gonna say this once. Sure, I may be a little drunk from the beer I drank a few hours ago but I can’t seem to stop thinking about you and it’s becoming a real fucking problem.”

Sanji stared at him.

“I should probably-”

“Don’t leave…”

They looked into each other’s eyes. No words. Just silence, yet somehow it didn’t seem awkward. It felt right. Just the two of them, together.

“Sometimes I just think ‘why wasn’t I born a girl?’ and when I see you being such a sap over Nami and Robin It pisses me off.”

Sanji sighed and furrowed his brows. He placed a hand on one of Zoro’s arms.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“I-I’m the one who should be sorry,” Zoro said, his vision drifting to the floor, “I don’t have the right to-”

He was suddenly cut off when Sanji leaned forward. His arms wrapped around Zoro’s neck to pull the two closer. It seemed like time had frozen when their lips met in a tender kiss. It wasn’t one of lust. It was a type of kiss Zoro had never experienced and it sent shivers down his spine, that and the feeling of the other’s fingers running through his short hair. The swordsman was somewhat disappointed when he pulled away and the two stay staring at each other.

“I never knew you could feel emotions of love,” Sanji muttered.

Zoro was lost for words and he smiled.

“I always hated you for being an emotionless bastard but I guess there’s a little spirit somewhere in you,” Sanji continued.

Taken aback, Zoro burrowed himself into the crook of Sanji neck. He was warm, his clothes were soft and he smelled of some cheap cologne but it was comforting.

“Thank you for accepting me.”

Sanji placed a hand on the back of Zoro’s head, patting his hair and smiling.

“Anytime…”

All fell to a silence once more, excluding the crashing of gentle waves outside and the distant melody of Brooke in the crow’s nest playing away at his violin.

This was just Zoro and Sanji’s little secret. Because no matter how much they fought and argued over time, at the end of the day they still held some form of love for each other.


End file.
